PASTEL DE CUMPLEAÑOS
by Sailor Earth7
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Harry, y Draco quiere obsequiarlo algo especial ¿Se imaginan a Draco Malfoy cocinando un pastel de cumpleaños? Esto es slash


Este fanfic contiene Slash (entiéndase, una relación chico/chico) Todos los derechos sobre los personajes le pertenecen a Rowling, yo solo escribo por diversión.  
  
PASTEL DE CUMPLEAÑOS  
  
-Harry he dicho que no  
  
-¿Por qué no?  
  
-Por queee... estoy cansado y... me duele la cabeza ~_~  
  
-Vamos Draco, pensé que esos pretextos solo los inventaban las mujeres ~_~U  
  
-He dicho que no... quiero dormir esta noche  
  
-Esta bien, como quieras, pero luego yo no estaré disponible - y diciendo eso Harry se metió a la cama cubriéndose por completo con las sábanas. Draco suspiró, se metió a la cama con más lentitud que su amante, se ponía insoportable cuando se le negaba el sexo, pero era necesario para hacer su regalo, al día siguiente Harry Potter cumpliría veinte años, y él, Draco Malfoy, le haría un regalo que nunca llegaría a imaginar posible, de hecho, él aún no lo creía posible, pero para hacerlo tenia que esperar a que Harry estuviera dormido.  
  
Cerca de la una de la mañana Draco estuvo seguro de que Harry dormía profundamente, con cuidado de no despertarlo se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió la alacena y sacó todo lo que necesitaba, junto con un grueso libro, lo colocó todo sobre la mesa, abrió el libro y buscó una página en especifico  
  
-Aquí esta, bien querido Draco, comencemos con esto - se dijo  
  
***************  
  
Se dio vuelta en la cama esperando sentir el calor de otro cuerpo, al no encontrarlo cerca, con una mano tanteó la superficie de la cama sin encontrar lo que buscaba, abrió con pesadez uno de los ojos y luego otro, cuando puedo enfocar la vista notó la ausencia de su amante, se encogió de hombros  
  
-Seguro fue al baño - se dijo al momento que se acomodaba para seguir durmiendo  
  
****************  
  
-No, no y no - Draco respiró de manera profunda tratando de calmarse - comencemos desde el principio  
  
Tiempo de preparación: 45 minutos; Tiempo de reposo de la pasta: de 30 a 40 minutos; Tiempo de Cocción: 1 hora;  
  
Ingredientes:  
  
250 gr. De Harina/ ¼ de Litro de leche/ 15 gr. De levadura de panadero/ 1 huevo/ 50 gr. De azúcar/ 1 pizca de sal/ 80 gr. De mantequilla/ 50 gr. De pasas de málaca/ 25 gr. De almendras  
  
-Bien, bien, esta todo, ahora:  
  
"Empiece por disolver la levadura en un poco de leche tibia"  
  
-De acuerdo - Draco tomó la levadura y la agregó a la leche, comenzando a disolverla - esto es fácil. Veamos que sigue:  
  
"Ponga la harina en una terrina, haga un pozo en el centro, incorpore la levadura diluida y después la leche sobrante, añada el huevo batido"  
  
-¿Cómo? ¿Qué es una terrina? ¿Tengo que hacer un pozo? ¡Harry me matara si encuentra un pozo en medio de la cocina! ¿*_*?  
  
***************  
  
Un extraño ruido lo despertó, se incorporó con rapidez de la cama, notando que Draco no estaba a su lado, frunció el entrecejo, escuchó nuevamente algo, primero un golpe, luego algo que se caía enseguida y por último un ataque de tos. Tomó sus lentes, colocándoselos, se levantó dirigiéndose a la cocina, llegando a mitad de su camino escuchó una voz  
  
-Maldición - era la voz de Draco, su curiosidad aumentó, y con sigilo terminó de bajar las escaleras, hasta llegar a la cocina. Su primer pensamiento fue que Draco había tenido hambre a media noche y había bajado para saciar su apetito, pero se encontró con un Draco cubierto de pies a cabeza de Harina, si su piel antes era pálida, ahora no había comparación, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un fino polvo blanco, e incluso su camisa y sus boxers. Harry tuvo que cubrirse la boca y morderse la lengua para no soltarse riendo ante la imagen, y si a eso le sumamos una extraña cara con una mezcla de puchero, frustración y enojo, el esfuerzo de no tirarse al piso victima de un ataque de risa, si que era una proeza.  
  
-Maldigo la hora en que acepte la estúpida idea de Harry de no tener elfos domésticos - al oír su nombre guardo más silencio y se acercó para escuchar mejor - pero que digo, si un elfo lo hubiera hecho, ya no sería especial ¡Pero malditos muggles por que no pueden ser más específicos con estas cosas! -_- - arrojó un grueso libro al otro extremo de la mesa, Harry alcanzó a leer el título "Recetas de alta cocina para ocasiones especiales", en un acto de reflejo hizo una mueca de aso, al recordar las veces en que Draco había intentando cocinar algo, sencillamente no era una de sus cualidades, sobre todo en lo que respecta a tener que usar el horno, tal vez si habláramos de ensaladas sería otra cosa, eso se le daba muy bien. Su mente regresó al presente y vio como el rubio tenía el libro entre sus manos, y por su gesto estaba bastante concentrado en entenderlo  
  
-"¿Pero para que cocina algo a media noche?" - se preguntó Harry, algo había dicho Draco de que si no era él quien lo hacía ya no sería especial y el recetario decía algo para ocasiones especiales ¿Qué ocasión especial se acercaba. Observó un calendario que estaba colgado en la cocina, haciendo cálculos y tomando en cuenta la hora que era, eso quería decir que era: ¡Su cumpleaños! Tal vez Draco intentaba cocinarle algo como regalo, sabía que valoraría el empeño que había puesto, sonrió, aunque eso significara un dolor de estomago seguro. Un suspiro lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, Draco había tomado la masa con una mano comenzando a golpearla contra una terrina. Harry alcanzaba a escuchar palabras aisladas como "muggles imbéciles" ó "estúpidas cosas"  
  
Vivir con el mundo no mágico, no había sido el gran sueño de Draco Malfoy, él solo había aceptado por Harry, y eso se lo agradecía enormemente. Draco nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, de alguna u otra manera forma se las arreglaba para hacerlo, sobre todo en su cumpleaños, y ahora el objeto de su amor se encontraba tratando de cocinarle algo como regalo y pesar que él le había gritado por no querer tener sexo, de alguna manera tendría que compensarlo.  
  
Draco estaba metiendo el molde con la pasta en el horno caliente  
  
-¡¡Aaayy!! ¡Diablos! - se quejó, se había quemado la mano al tocar el horno, Harry estuvo dividido entre reír o ir a consolarlo. Draco puso su mano bajo el chorro de agua fría tratando de evitar que su mano se inflamara, aunque ya tenía un leve color rojizo - duele, duele ¿Qué demonios hace Harry cuando esto le pasa? Él solo sonríe y dice que no ha sido nada.. pero sigue doliendo T_T - se envolvió la mano con una servilleta de tela, acomodó una bandeja, procediendo a decorarla con servilletas y acomodar los cubiertos. - Bien - suspiró Draco - tengo tiempo suficiente para tomar una ducha y quitarme toda esta harina - al escuchar eso Harry palideció y maldijo por lo bajo por no haber traído su capa, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, regresó a su habitación, si Draco se enteraba de que lo había estado espiando cocinándole algo, no viviría para probar lo que le había cocinado  
  
-"Parece una mejor alternativa" - pensó deteniéndose a medio camino, se pateó mentalmente siguiendo su camino, al terminar de subir las escaleras corrió lo máximo que le daban sus piernas, arrojándose sobre la cama y poniendo sus lentes sobre la mesita de noche. A los pocos minutos escuchó que se abría la puerta, por el rabillo del ojo vio como Draco entraba de puntitas tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, se acercó al guarda ropa y tomó un cambio de ropa junto con una toalla, entró al baño y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Harry se levantó un poco y observó el reloj, eras las 2:30 de la mañana, decidió que lo mejor era dormirse y esperar que Draco continuara con su sorpresa, de lo contrario el dragón se pondría furioso.  
  
Al salir del baño, Draco notó que en la ventana de la habitación estaban posadas cinco lechuzas de todos tamaños y colores, esperando ser recibidas, y entre ellas estaba Hedwin, la orgullosa lechuza de Harry. Antes de hacer algún movimiento se aseguró de que Harry durmiera, al estar seguro, abrió un poco la ventana, permitiéndoles el paso, todas se posaron en el piso, Draco se inclinó y desató cada paquete que ellas llevaba, tres de las lechuzas no opusieron resistencia, y enseguida se fueron al verse libres de su carga, tardo un poco más en liberar el paquete de Pig, la lechuza de los Wasley, la pequeña ave no paraba de brincar de un lado a otro y de ulular con todas sus fuerzas. Desesperado por no despertar a Harry, aprisionó a la lechuza entre sus manos  
  
-guarda silencio - siseó de forma amenazadora, Pig quedó congelado, lo que le permitió a Draco quitarle el paquete, al hacerlo, la lechuza escapó de su prisión mirando a Draco con resentimiento  
  
-Esta bien, toma - le dijo algo fastidiado, mientras le colocaba un poco de agua en un pequeño recipiente. Pig, aun receloso, se acercó y después de tomar un poco de agua, se fue por la ventana. La única lechuza que quedaba era Edwin, la blanca lechuza lo observaba con recelo, Draco sabía perfectamente no le permitiría tomar el regalo de Harry, era extremadamente fiel a su amo. Respiro profundamente - No quisiera despertar a Harry - susurró - ¿Podrías venir más tarde? - Hedwin lo analizó, por unos instantes, luego giró su cabeza para ver a Harry profundamente dormido, regresó su vista a Draco, ululó un poco y salió de la habitación con todo y regalo, regresaría al atardecer. Draco la siguió con la vista hasta ya no verla más. Tomó los otros regalos y los puso sobre el escritorio. Un suave olor a quemado llegó hasta él, fue como si de pronto su cabeza fuera iluminada por docenas de chispas  
  
-¡El pastel! - susurró e inmediatamente salió disparado a la cocina, tropezándose con los muebles en su camino, llegó hasta el horno, tomó unos guantes y lo abrió - por favor no, por favor no - sacó el pastel en medio de una fina nube de humo, colocó el molde sobre la mesa y lo observó, el pastel estaba un poco quemado en la superficie, suspiró aliviado, enseguida sacó el pastel del molde y comenzó a decorarlo con almendras y pasas de málaca, al terminar sacó unas velas de un cajón y les aplicó un par de encantamiento a la vez que sonreía con malicia, las 20 velitas se encendieron levitando sobre el pastel, lo acomodó en la bandeja que había preparado. Observó su obra, era excelente, digna de un rey, o en este caso, digna de un héroe, de Harry Potter. Sonrió satisfecho, vio el reglo de pared, pronto sería las seis de la mañana, pronto comenzaría a amanecer, era hora de despertar a su amado. Hizo levitar la bandeja dirigiéndola con su varita, al llegar observó a Harry, quien aún seguía en un profundo sueño ¿Cuál sería la mejor forma de despertarlo? Una idea luminó sus facciones, dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche junto con su varita, se sentó a horcadas sobre el cuerpo de su amante sin llegar a tocarlo. Respiró profundo a la vez que, ayudado por sus rodillas, tomaba un poco de altura, para luego dejarse caer sobre la pelvis de Harry  
  
-¡¡HHAAARRYYYY!! -le gritó al mismo tiempo  
  
-¡¡¿QUEEE?!! - gritó Harry intentando levantarse de un salto, pero un peso se lo impidió. Cuando fue cosciente de quien era el causante de su susto mortal, su rostro adquirió una expresión de disgusto - ¿Qué diablos te pasa Draco? - el aludido tardo en responder debido al taque de risa del que era objeto. Finalmente cuando pudo controlarse, abrazó a Harry, este se sorprendió por el acto  
  
-Feliz Cumpleaños Amor - le susurró Draco al oído. Harry sonrió, correspondiendo al abrazo, apoyando su rostro en la base del cuello del rubio, aspirando su suave aroma y sintiendo esa seguridad que solo el podía proporcionarle - te tengo un regalo - le dijo Draco a la vez que se separaba y se sentaba en la cama, tomó su varita y con un movimiento dejó el pastel levitando frente al pecho de Harry. Harry observó al pastel y luego a Draco, luego el pastel nuevamente. Para ser sinceros se veía bien  
  
-Eh... a... gracias - balbuceó Harry con un poco de temor a lo que vendría. Draco notó la indecisión de Harry  
  
-Vamos ¿Qué esteras? Apaga las velas - Harry asintió con lentitud. Se preparó mentalmente para lo que fuera a pasar. Tomó aire y soplo apagando todas las velas. Todo se volvió oscuridad, sintiendo una fuerte sacudida en su estomago, cerró los ojos con fuerza sin saber como reaccionar, para luego sentir que ya no estaba en su cama, y unos brazos rodeaban su cintura, y como su espalda era recargada contra un pecho  
  
-Ya puedes abrir los ojos Harry - le dijo Draco en un tono claramente divertido. Harry abrió los ojos  
  
-¿Qué...? - se detuvo a media pregunta al comprender donde se encontraban. Estaba sentado, junto con Draco, sobre el techo de su cada, justo cuando comenzaba a amanecer  
  
-Se cuanto te gustan los amaneceres - susurró Draco a su oído, besando con suavidad su cuello. En ese momento el sol despuntaba en el horizonte, el cielo comenzaba a pasar de un color negro, a un azul claro, con algunas nubes en tonos naranjas y dorados. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, lo único que se escuchaba a su alrededor, era el suave sonido del viento, al mover las ramas de los árboles, y el cantar de algunas aves. Harry recargó su cabeza contra el hombro de Draco, dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad de la atmósfera. Permanecieron, así, en una paz que hace tiempo no gozaban, hasta que el sol despuntó por completo  
  
-Gracias - susurró Harry volviéndose hacia Draco y besando con suavidad sus labios  
  
-Por nada - le respondió el rubio con una sonrisa - pero aún falta que pruebes tu pastel de cumpleaños - el estomago de Harry dio un brinco  
  
-¿E... estas seguro que... es comestible? - preguntó  
  
-¿Piensas que te envenenaría? - preguntó a su vez Draco  
  
-Eh... bueno... en el fondo aún sigues siendo un slytherin ¿no? - preguntó con inocencia ^_^  
  
-Y yo pensé que los gryffindor se caracterizaban por su valentía. Me decepcionas Potter - se mofó el rubio a la vez que mordía juguetonamente el lóbulo de su oreja - te aseguro que no morirás... aún  
  
-Oh, eso es muy consolador de tu parte  
  
-¿Pienas probarlo o no?  
  
-Ya, ya voy - Harry observó el pastel que estaba a su lado. Con temor tomó un trozo y se lo llevó a la boca, lo masticó despacio tratando de encontrar algo que le advirtiera de su peligro potencial. Trabajo. Y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.  
  
-¿Y bien? - preguntó un ansioso Draco. Harry no respondió y tomó otro trozo, comenzando a devorarlo - ¿Harry?  
  
-Bueno... - tragó el trozo de pastel tomando otro - esta muy... bueno - una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Draco  
  
-¿En serio? - Harry asintió sin dejar de masticar, teniendo en la mano otro pedazo de pastel listo para sustituir al que tenía en la boca. Draco estuvo a punto de tomar un pedazo cuando Harry le pegó en la mano  
  
-Es mío - le dijo  
  
-Oye, no seas envidioso - hizo un nuevo intento, pero la bandeja ya había desaparecido de su vista. Harr estaba de pie con la bandeja entre las manos  
  
-No, es mío  
  
-Harry - el aludido sonrió de forma inocente antes de salir corriendo a la parte trasera de la casa, donde había una escalera - ¡Espera! - Draco se levantó de un salto saliendo disparado hacia el chico que en ese momento bajaba por las escaleras perdiéndose momentáneamente de su vista...  
  
***************  
  
Notas de la Autora: ¿Qué dijeron? ¿Que aquí terminó todo? ¡¡Pues no!! Aún queda un poco más, ahí va lo que sigue:  
  
***************  
  
-Draco - lo llamó Harry desde la puerta de la habitación, el rubio estaba recostado en la cama, reponiéndose de una larga e increíble mañana de "agradecimientos" de parte de Harry, se levantó un poco para observar al momento, quien se tocaba el estomago  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
  
-Me duele el estomago - de un rápido movimiento se puso en pie, cubriendo la distancia que los separaba en milésimas de segundo  
  
-¿Estas seguro? - le preguntó con una mirada llena de preocupación. Harry no pudo soportarlo más y estalló en carcajadas  
  
-Lo... jajaja... siento... no pude... jaja... resistirlo  
  
-Harry - lo llamó Draco un poco molesto  
  
-Lo siento - le dijo más serio, para luego volver a carcajearse - no, no es cierto... jajajaja... te veías tan tierno... jajaja... así de preocupado... jajaja - Draco en vez de molestarse, se sonrojó  
  
-Como no iba a preocuparme ¡Si te comiste todo el pastel tu solo! Y luego hubo una extensa sesión de sexo. Era lógico que te sintieras mal  
  
-Ya, ya - dijo más para si mismo que para Draco, tratando de controlar su ataque de risa - ven aquí, le dijo abrazándolo con ternura - gracias, ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido  
  
-Me alegra que te haya gustado - permanecieron unos segundos en silencio  
  
-¿Draco¡  
  
-¿Mmmm?  
  
-¿Cuándo vuelves a cocinarme un pastel?  
  
FIN  
  
************  
  
Ahora si!!!! Ese es el fina ¿les gustó? Espero que si, ya que no habrá continuación. Esta historia la tenía escrita desde hace unos meses, y hasta ayer pude terminarla, espero que les haya gustado, y que sigan leyendo mis historias, Nos vemos luego y no se olviden de los Reviews 


End file.
